


Sweeter Than A Treat, Better Than A Trick

by EvensDramaticShenanigans



Series: Skamfiction Halloween Challenge [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween fic!, Halloween flirting, M/M, Skamfiction Halloween Challenge, Skamfiction Halloween Party, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvensDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/EvensDramaticShenanigans
Summary: “You have to stay here and give out candy.” Eskild blurted.Isak opened his mouth, about to protest, but Eskild cut him off again, “Nei! You can’t say no Isak, think of the children! Think of howterribly sadthey’d be if they knocked on the door andno one opened it up and gave them the very thing they got all dressed up to collect."Isak pressed his lips together and narrowed his eyes at Eskild. And honestly, fuck Eskild and his damn guilt tripping tactics. “I’m not dressing up though.”Or, the au where Isak is stuck at home and Even takes his little sister trick-or-treating





	Sweeter Than A Treat, Better Than A Trick

**Author's Note:**

> This one is also for everyone over at the Skamfiction server for our Halloween party! Love you guys! <3
> 
> Thank you Fee for the title, I love you!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you guys like this! :)

It was Halloween and Isak found himself at home, draped across the couch in a ridiculous green onesie, flipping through the channels to find _something_ entertaining enough to hold his attention for more than thirty seconds.

His phone pinged and he lazily reached beside him, blindly feeling around the couch for it for a second before his fingers finally found it and brought it too close to his eyes to read the text Jonas had sent him. It was a photograph of him, Magnus, and Mahdi, all decked out in their super creative, super planned out costumes. They were all holding up fake syringes that were filled with what Isak could only guess was a pudding shot, dyed red, of course, to resemble blood. 

He scoffed to himself and tapped out a single middle finger emoji in response. He totally wasn’t jealous that all of his friends were at Eva’s Halloween party and that he had drawn the short straw and was stuck at the kollektiv, wearing the stupid Oscar the Grouch costume Eskild had thrown at him this morning (complete with the word ‘Scram!’ spelled across his chest and a bushy unibrow sitting above two white eyeballs that were perched on the edge of the hood). He really should have known it was something that would make him look utterly stupid the second he saw the downright insidious smirk Eskild had been wearing when he poked his head into Isak’s room, Halloween store bag in hand. What possessed him to allow Eskild, of all people, to pick out his costume, he still wasn’t quite sure. Chances are Isak had been half asleep when he’d agreed to it and just wanted to get Eskild to shut up, close his door, and leave him alone. That’s what he gets. 

He wouldn’t even be stuck in this shitty situation if it weren’t for Eskild. He’d cornered Isak in the kitchen one afternoon and had proceeded to badger on about how he actually had plans this Halloween, with his current beau, so he wouldn’t be able to stay home and give out candy like he normally did. After that he blabbed out Noora’s excuse, saying that she couldn’t very well skip her own girlfriend’s party because, “How rude would that be, Isak?” 

Isak had been about to ask what exactly this had to do with him (though he knew very well what Eskild was getting at with this spiel) when Linn had shuffled into the kitchen, coffee mug in hand and fuzzy slippers still on her feet. “I’m not going to be here on Halloween.” she started, moving over to the sink so she could rinse out the mug, “Lise invited me over to watch movies.” 

“That’s great, Linn. I hope you have a wonderful time.” Eskild replied, touching a hand to Linn’s shoulder briefly.

Her back was still turned when Eskild flicked his eyebrows up in an excited expression and shot Isak a _look_. Without saying another word, Linn stowed the mug in the dishwasher and then dragged herself back into her bedroom.

As soon as she was out of earshot Eskild opened his mouth, “You have to stay here and give out candy.” he blurted. 

And yep. That’s exactly what Isak had been expecting.   
“Eskild, I’m supposed to be going to Eva’s party too, you know.” He pointed out, but Eskild was having none of it.

“Don’t be selfish, Isak. Linn has _plans_! She’s going out, and we are _not_ stopping her.”

“That’s not what I was-” 

“I have plans, with my _lovely boyfriend_ , and Noora has plans with her _lovely girlfriend_.” Eskild emphasized, sticking a hand on his cocked out hip. 

“So you’re saying I’m stuck here because I don’t have a boyfriend?” Isak asked incredulously, raising his eyebrows questioningly at Eskild. “I can’t help it that I’m still single!”

Eskild scoffed, “Of course not, baby gay. I guarantee you that if you were on Grindr like I keep _telling you to be_ , you’d definitely have a boyfriend by now though. Or at least a steady stream of sex, god knows you need it. Can you even remember the last time you saw a dick that wasn’t your own? Because I certainly can’t.” 

Isak let out a pained groan. “Jesus, Eskild. I’m not getting Grindr, we’ve been over this about a million times already.” 

“I’m just saying!” Eskild conceded, holding his hands up. “Anyways, that’s not the point. The point is it’s your turn to stay home and pass out candy to all the adorable little children that come by.”

Isak opened his mouth, about to protest, but Eskild cut him off again, “Nei! You can’t say no Isak, think of the children! Think of how _terribly sad_ they’d be if they knocked on the door and _no one opened it up and gave them the very thing they got all dressed up to collect_.”

Isak pressed his lips together and narrowed his eyes at Eskild. And honestly, fuck Eskild and his damn guilt tripping tactics. “I’m not dressing up though.” 

Eskild laughed, “Baby gay, you _absolutely_ have to dress up!” He just had to open his damn mouth, didn’t he? “Think of the _kids_ , Isak! They’ll love it if you were dressed up!”

“Eskild, they don’t give a fuck if I’m wearing a costume or if I’m in a pair of sweatpants, as long as they get their candy. Didn’t you just say that that’s all they care about anyways?” Isak reminded him. 

“Stop trying to get out of it, Isak, you’re not going to be able to no matter how hard you try.” Eskild responded, and that had been that. 

So there Isak sat, feeling every bit as grouchy as his costume suggested, vicariously experiencing Eva’s party through the various snapchats and instagram posts his friends were providing. 

Jonas had texted back a string of thumbs up emojis and the smile with it’s tongue sticking out, and Isak was just about to reply when the doorbell buzzed.

With a resigned sigh, he dropped his phone back onto the couch and flipped the hood over his hair (might as well indulge the kids a little), picking up the bucket of candy that was on the coffee table in front of him. He trudged over to the door, pasting his child friendly smile onto his face before he yanked the door open. 

And that was definitely _not_ a little kid. What the fuck.

It was a boy, easily the prettiest boy Isak had ever seen too. His blonde hair was slicked back, the ends curling up slightly around his ears and at the base of his neck, and despite the copious amount of hair gel Isak could tell he used to achieve this look, it still looked incredibly soft and his fingers itched to card through it. His torso was covered with a deep red, victorian patterned vest that sat atop a puffy shirt with a high neckline, and his dark trousers fit in all the right places and gave off the illusion that his legs went on for days. To complete the look, he even had a black cape, the collar flared out high and wide around his neck. His eyes were a piercing shade of blue, surely the brightest part of his entire ensemble, and when he tilted his head to the side and smiled (dear god that _smile_ ), Isak could see two little fangs attached to his canines. God, Isak hadn’t found a vampire this cute since he’d gone through his _Twilight_ phase back when it had first come out.

(Really, who even needed Grindr when this guy showed up looking like a walking wet dream, even in the ridiculous vampire costume. There was certainly something Isak wanted him to suck, and it definitely wasn't his neck.)

Admittedly Isak felt utterly ridiculous standing in his cheap Oscar the Grouch onesie, the absurd hood with its overstuffed eyeballs and too fuzzy unibrow that kept sinking into his line of vision. He crossed one of his feet behind his legs, trying to hide the mismatched tye-dye socks he was wearing. One of them might have had a hole in the toe, he wasn't exactly sure. All he knew was he never regretted letting Eskild pick his costume more than he did now. 

Isak probably could have spent the rest of his evening just gawking at this guy, but he was snapped out of his trance by a sharp tug on his onesie and a small voice excitedly crying out, “Hey Mister!”

He blinked and his gaze dropped to the little girl standing in front of him, one itty-bitty hand propped onto her tiny waist expectantly, the other still pulling at Isak’s clothes.

“Trick-or-treat! I want my candy!” She shouted, her eyes fixed onto Isak impatiently.

“Thea!” The boy cried out, his smile melting off of his face only to be replaced by a look of utter shock.

A surprised laugh bubbled up past Isak’s lips, and a smile started to spread across his lips.

“Thea, that’s not how we talk to kind strangers that are giving you their candy.” Thea’s older brother scolded, squatting down next to her so that he was somewhat closer to eye level with the little girl. He was giving Thea a stern look, and Thea dropped her eyes to the floor, twisting her hands into her poofy black skirt. 

“I’m sorry, Evie.” Thea said quietly.

“It’s okay, Thea. But I’m not the one you should be apologizing to, sweet pea.” He- or Evie, as Thea had called him- said, turning a little so he could point at Isak. 

“You’ve got to apologize to Oscar the Grouch so he doesn’t get even more grouchy and refuse to give you candy.”

Isak couldn’t help the affronted noise that left his mouth or the scrunched up expression on his face, and an impish smile unfolded onto Evie’s face as they made eye contact. Was this some sort of elaborate setup orchestrated by Eskild to get Isak laid? Send a pretty boy with his adorable little sister to tug on Isak’s heart strings. God, he certainly wished that were the case, but it was more likely that this guy just had the same sense of ‘humor’ as Eskild.

Thea erupted into a fit of giggles and her toothy smile reappeared on her face.

“I’m sorry Mr. Grouchy, please don’t be mad.” She snickered, batting her eyelashes at Isak, flashing the most adorable puppy dog face ever. 

“It’s okay,” Isak finally replied, shaking his head and chuckling lightly. “That’s a wonderful witch costume you’ve got there.” he added for good measure, using his sugary sweet ‘I’m talking to a small person’ voice. 

Thea grinned broadly and held out her arms, twirling around a few times so Isak could see the entire thing. It was all black, the skirt and tiny sleeves made out of glittery tulle, and a silver belt buckle sat in the center of her waist. She was wearing matching gloves, black tights, and shiny black shoes. A pointed witch’s hat sat atop her blonde ringlets and she had a broomstick gripped in one hand and a Jack-O-Lantern candy bucket in the other.

“Evie said I look spoopy!” Thea exclaimed, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, her candy bucket swinging wildly, shaking up its contents. 

“Spooky, Thea, I said you look spooky.” Evie corrected, laughing softly.

“Well, Evie’s definitely right about that, you do look pretty spooky!” Isak agreed, earning himself a bright smile from both Thea and Evie. Evie looked as though he were trying to hold back laughter, though it wasn't working out very well as he burst out laughing.

“It’s actually Even,” he corrected, his eyes glittering with amusement. “Evie’s just her nickname for me.” he explained, sticking a hand out in Isak’s direction. 

“Oh.” Isak said dumbly, feeling more than a bit foolish, and he just stared between Even’s sparkling eyes and his outstretched hand for one stupidly long minute before he got the memo that he was supposed to shake the hand and introduce himself back.

“I’m Isak. Not Oscar the Grouch, as much as my roommates would disagree.” 

This earned him another dazzling smile from Even, and Isak felt his insides do a summersault. He hadn’t felt that since the first time he ever laid eyes on Jonas all those years ago. 

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you, Isak. I think I’d have to counter your roommates argument, though. You seem perfectly sweet and not at all grumpy.” 

Isak felt his cheeks flush slightly. “You’re the sweet one, taking your younger sister trick-or-treating.” he pointed out, tipping his head in Thea’s direction.

Even tilted his head again, and god, if that wasn’t the most adorable thing Isak had ever seen. That little head tilt might have even rivaled Thea- and Isak thought she was cute as fuck. 

“I was meant to go to a Halloween party my buddy Elias invited me to, it’s at one of his younger sister’s friend’s place, but Thea wanted to go trick-or-treating and my mom couldn’t take her.” 

Isak’s eyebrows rose at the mention of Elias’s name. “Elias? As in Elias Bakkoush? As in his younger sister is Sana and her friend who’s having the Halloween party is Eva?”

Even blinked at Isak. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s the one. How’d you know?” 

“I was supposed to be going to Eva’s party tonight too, but my roommate assigned me candy duty.” Isak explained, giving the bowl of candy he was still holding a small wave. 

“Wow. Small world, eh?” Even insisted, and Isak nodded in agreement, unable to wrap his head around the fact that fate truly must have been on their side in a situation like this. It was likely that no matter what, they would have met each other tonight.

“I’m really glad I decided to take her.” Even retaliated, a tiny smirk spreading across his lips as he took a not so subtle step towards Isak. “And I’m glad your roommate forced you to hand out candy.”

Isak’s heart jumped into his throat. “Yeah?” He asked breathily, his eyes locked onto Even’s, not daring to look away.

Even nodded slowly, shuffling a bit closer to Isak, close enough that he was about to burst Isak’s bubble of personal space. His eyes kept flickering down to Isak’s lips, and suddenly he was so up in his space that Isak went cross-eyed while trying to look into Even’s eyes.

They were so absorbed in each other that they kind of forgot that Thea was still there, waiting for her candy, witnessing this entire _thing_ that was happening between her big brother and the Grouch that opened the door. They forgot, that is, until her voice rang out, loud and clear between them. 

“Um, excuse me, can I please have some candy now?”

Isak’s eyes snapped over to Thea, and Even jolted back. He quickly ran a hand through his hair, and when their eyes met again, they were both biting back laughter.

“Of course you can.” Isak replied, holding out his candy bucket for Thea to look into. “Take whatever you’d like.”

Thea perked up at that, her eyes going wide as she stared up at Isak. “For real?” she wondered, his voice full of awe. She looked back down at the nearly full candy bucket and then back up at Isak, waiting for confirmation.

Isak nodded, laughing softly at Thea’s reaction. She squealed delightedly and began scooping out handfuls of candy, happily depositing them into her own bag. After five handfuls (which really weren’t even that big since her hands were so small), she stopped, and turned her attention back to Isak again.

“Thank you thank you!” She wailed gratefully before dashing forward to wrap her arms around Isak’s thighs in a hug. Isak was a bit caught off guard, but hugged her back nonetheless. 

“Absolutely, Miss Thea. I hope you enjoy all your candy.”   
“I will! Come on, Evie! I want _more_ candy!” She shrieked, grabbing onto Even’s hand, starting to pull him away. 

“Okay, okay, Thea. Give me a second.” Even responded. His eyes flickered back up to Isak’s and he flashed an apologetic look. 

“I guess I’ve got to get going then. I’d definitely rather not deal with a cranky Thea. She might even be a worse grump than you, though I suppose I don’t know how grumpy you are yet.” Even said, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

_Yet_. Isak nearly passed out at the words implications. 

Even was already halfway turned around, ready to make his exit, Thea tugging on his hand again, urging him to “come on, Evie! I want more candy!” but he turned halfway around, looking back at Isak.

“Will you still be here in like an hour?” He questioned, one eyebrow arched smoothly. 

Isak’s own eyes widened a bit, but he found himself nodding eagerly. “I’m not going anywhere.”

A wicked grin spread over Even’s face. “I’ll be back later.”   
With a final wave, and the promise to return, Even finally succumbed to Thea’s eager yanking, disappearing from Isak’s line of sight. 

Isak walked back inside, closing the door behind him. He made his way back over to the couch and set the candy bowl back onto the coffee table. As he sank back into the couch, the grin that spread across his face rivaled the one on the Jack-O-Lantern that was flashing across the television screen.

_Even_. Wonderful, sweet, beautiful Even. He couldn't wait to see him later.

As much as he would hate the satisfaction Eskild would get from it, Isak knew he would absolutely have to thank Eskild for making him stay home this Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Let me know what you think with a kudos or a comment! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Come say [hi](evensdramaticshenanigans.tumblr.com)!


End file.
